marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Sherman (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Stinger | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , Apocalypse | Relatives = Unborn baby | Universe = Earth-616 | Base Of Operations = Utopia (X-Men Base) | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4 | Weight = 110 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Piercings | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly mercenary, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = California | Creators = Bob Layton; Jackson Guice | First = X-Factor #5 | HistoryText = A young valley girl with electrical-based mutant powers, Stinger was a member of the Alliance of Evil, Apocalypse's original strike force. Because of her youth, Stinger often handled situations recklessly, as seen when she accidentally killed Michael Nowlan's girlfriend, Susan. During their battles with X-Factor, Stinger often flirted with Angel, much to his annoyance. Stinger stayed with the Alliance of Evil when they defied the Mutant Registration Act, and later battled the New Mutants with the team. Wendy was among the mutants who kept their powers after M-Day. She later joined the mutants on Utopia, the X-Men's new home base, feeling that she had no choice but to live among her kind. Fearing rumors of an impending attack, and feeling isolated, she sought reassurance from Iceman who admitted to having been attracted to her, even in their initial confrontations. Shooting off a joke to lighten the mood, Iceman inadvertently offended her, leading her to take Dr. Kavita Rao hostage in an attempt to leave the island. Only willing to negotiate with Iceman, he eventually talked her down, defusing the situation. Later, the two were seen having a picnic and enjoying each others' company. Before the Nimrods invaded the island, Stinger was among the mutants gathered to listen to Cyclops' speech declaring them all X-Men. Following the establishment of a new mutant nation in Krakoa, Stinger reolcated to the mutant-only island. She was the first mutant of this new society to get pregnant. | Powers = Stinger is a mutant who has displayed the following ability: * Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Stinger's body can build, store, and discharge bio-electricity. She would release her potent energies from her hands most often because it allowed more focus and aim. Though fairly new to her mutant power's she showed the ability to use them in varying ways: Stinger could discharge her bio-electrical energies at levels from as minuscule as small static, to staggering bolts of lightning like energy that could be devastating. As part of the Alliance of Evil, Apocalypse would regularly have the members of his group take large doses of Source's mutant enhancement energies. As a result each of the members' powers, including Stinger's, had massively Increased strength. The drawback was that the Source's mutant powers of enhancement were very addictive, making the receiver crave/need the energies to survive. Stinger continued to feel the ramifications of her addiction even after Source's death. She was stated to be a Level 3 Threat by Cable. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Stinger * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stinger_(comics) | Wikipedia = Stinger (comics) }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Utopians Category:Level 3 Threats Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Elementals